Cherche/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Cherche:' Oh, this one is cute! Er, then again, maybe not. Hmm, this one has nice horns, but I think it's the wrong type for Minerva. Dear me, this is harder than I expected. *'Avatar:' Cherche? What are you up to? *'Cherche:' Ah, perfect timing Avatar. I want to ask you something. *'Avatar:' What about? *'Cherche:' Among your friends, are there any particularly beautiful wyverns? *'Avatar:' ...Did you just ask if I have good-looking wyvern friends? *'Cherche:' Well, it was worth a shot. I'm looking for a partner for Minerva. I must have searched through dozens of portraits and letters of introduction. And yet, not a single one has been up to Minerva's very exacting standards. *'Avatar:' Minerva? That massive thing you ride into battle? I, er, didn't know that anyone offered match-making services for wyverns. *'Cherche:' No one does! That's what is making this so difficult.I've been doing everything on my own so far... *'Avatar:' Impressive. You're breaking new ground in wyvern relations. *'Cherche:' It's a giant leap for mankind and wyvernkind alike, I'll wager. ...Want to pitch in? *'Avatar:' Well, if you think I can help! Ha ha ha...ha? Wait... You were being serious? *'Cherche:' Did you hear that Minerva? Avatar is going to help us! *''(Minerva cries out)'' *'Cherche:' Oh, look how happy you've made Minerva! *'Avatar:' That bloodcurdling sound was happiness?! B Support *'Avatar:' I've assembled an extensive dossier on prospective wyvern mates, Cherche. ...I can't believe I just said that. *'Cherche:' Oh, thank you! This is so exciting! Let's see what you have. *'Avatar:' Here you go. *'Cherche:' Ah, you've included oil portraits of all the wyverns! What a nice touch. Hmm...no. ...No. ...Nope. ...Ugh, not a chance. ...No. ...Aaand, no. Um, Avatar? Did you know that these are all female wyverns? *'Avatar:' Er, right. Is that a problem? *'Cherche:' Minerva is a girl. ...Who likes boys. *'Avatar:' He is? ...I m-mean, she is? *Cherche, Yes, SHE is! ...It's perfectly obvious if you just bother to look. *'Avatar:' (Why in blazes would I ever be looking at—) *'Cherche:' I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that. *'Avatar:' J-just scolding myself for making such an obvious blunder! Ha ha! ...Ha. Well, I guess I'll be starting over then. *'Cherche:' You can probably tell just by looking at her, but Minerva is VERY picky. So do make sure that you only bring her only the most handsome candidates. *'Avatar:' ...You do realize that I have no concept of what makes a wyvern handsome, right? *'Cherche:' The shape and length of his horns, the shine of his scales, and the length of his wings. Also consider overall musculature, roar volume, and fire-breath heat. ...Oh, and if he happens to be rich, so much the better. *'Avatar:' Oh, you have GOT to be joking! A Support *'Avatar:' Cherche, I believe I've found the perfect wyvern for Minerva! Here, look at this... ...Well? What do you think? Not bad, eh? *'Cherche:' If this oil painting is accurate, he appears absolutely perfect! Look, Minerva! What do you think? Isn't he terribly handsome? *Minerva Screeches* *'Cherche:' Oh, she definitely likes him. *'Avatar:' Thank heavens! I was just about at the end of my rope with all this wyvern buisiness... *'Cherche:' Thank you, Avatar. We both appreciate everything you've done for us. You are truly too kind. *'Avatar:' Well, if I do succeed, I imagine my name will go down in the history books. *'Cherche:' As the first-ever chaperone for a wyvern blind date? Oh yes. I wager you'll be famous for centuries. *'Avatar:' ...Wait. I'M not going to be there when they meet! That's absurd! I've never even matched up people, let alone giant reptiles! *'Cherche:' Oh, you're a quick study. I'm sure it will go swimmingly. *'Avatar:' I'm not! *'Cherche:' If it makes you feel better. I'll be there as well. I'm very familiar with the nitty-gritty of wyvern romance. *'Avatar:' No, knowing you are familiar with wyvern romance does NOT make me feel better! Besides, why don't you just take over from here and enjoy all the glory? I mean, I'm just blundering wround in the dark, and frankly— *''(Minerva cries out)'' *'Avatar:' WAAAAAAH! WH-WHAT WAS THAT?! MY EARS ARE RINGING! HELLO?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WAS THAT A CRY OF HAPPINESS OR INSANE RAGE?! *'Cherche:' Rage. ...She's concerned you might abondon the project. *'Avatar:' BRANDON THE REJECT?! WHO?! *'Cherche:' She seems to think you are the key to all of this working.... *'Avatar:' A BEE IS LURKING?! I CAN'T... WAIT, HOLD ON! *sniiiiiiff* ...Oh, gods, that's better. My ears just popped. But look, I still have no idea what I'm actually doing... *Sigh* Aw, heck. I started this. I suppose I might as well see it through to the end. *'Cherche:' Oh, I'm so glad to hear that! And so is Minerva. Aren't you Minerva? *''(Minerva cries out)'' *'Avatar:' WAAAH GODS! NOT AGAIN! S Support *Oh Avatar, I'm sorry Minerva's date didn't work out so well... Especially after you went through all that trouble. He was such a fine-looking wyvern, too—I truly thought Minerva would take to him. *'Avatar:' I wasn't sure what I was in for, honestly. But I certainly didn't expect them to fight! They would have burned down the entire village if you hadn't intervened! *'Cherche:' They just needed a good scolding to get them to settle down. *'Avatar:' *Sigh* I suppose it's back to square one again then, eh? *'Cherche:' Actually, I'm starting to think Minerva is simply too old for marriage now. I suppose we'll both just be a couple of old maids until the end of our days. *'Avatar:' Have you ever...looked for a husband? *'Cherche:' Oh, sure. But it never really worked out one reason or another. Well actually, it usually didn't work because of Minerva. She tends to scare people off. A couple of men even asked me to leave her for them, but I couldn't do it. I guess a wife with a wyvern just isn't an enticing prospect... *'Avatar:' Then Minerva has my eternal gratitude. *'Cherche:' ...What do you mean? *'Avatar:' She chases away my rivals. Thanks to her, I get to be the one to give you this. *'Cherche:' A ring? An...engagement ring? *'Avatar:' Cherche, all of this matchmaking has made me thing of my own prospects. And also how it's made me think of you and...how much I love you. I swear I will look after you and Minerva till the end of our days. ...Will you marry me? *'Cherche:' Why, Avatar! Th-this is so surprising! I accept! Oh, I gladly accept! *'Avatar:' I won't let you down, Cherche. You or Minerva. I promise! *'Cherche:' It's funny how this all started with me trying to find a mate for Minerva. And now she's still alone, but I managed to find a man of my own! *'Avatar:' I'd call that a happy twist of fate! Heh heh, no offense, Minerva. ...What, Minerva? What is that look? Wait, not fire breath! I didn't mean it! *'Cherche: Heh, it's funny. Being close like this just feels...right. It's as if it was always meant to be.' With Female Avatar With Frederick C Support *'Cherche:' HIYAH! YAH! *'Frederick:' Excellent technique. *'Cherche:' A true gentleman would announce himself rather than skulk about in the shadows. *'Frederick:' My sincere apologies, milady. I was loath to interrupt. Especially when I was being treated to such a virtuoso display of skill. *'Cherche:' Heh. 'Tis an honor to be praised by such a renowned and accomplished soldier. *'Frederick:' The technique you just used—is it commonly practiced in Valm? *'Cherche:' No, actually. It is part of a secret art passed down within my family. *'Frederick:' Then I've wronged you more than I thought, for I had no intention of pilfering secrets. Pray forgive my accidental insolence, milady. *'Cherche:' Don't apologize, please. I don't mind sharing our traditions with allies. In fact, I can teach you if you're interested. *'Frederick:' I do not with to impose. *'Cherche:' We fight for the same cause. It's in my interest to help you. Who knows? One day, you might use it to save my life in battle. *'Frederick:' In that case, then yes. Thank you. I would like to learn what you know. *'Cherche:' When shall we begin? B Support *'Frederick:' Cherche, I want to thank you for teaching me your family's fighting art. *'Cherche:' I hope you'll find it useful. *'Frederick:' I'd like to return the favor if I could. *'Cherche:' Perhaps in the next battle, you can fight alongside me so I might observe you. *'Frederick:' That hardly seems a sufficient reward for your services. I was taught that a lady of your standing should expect gifts of gold or silk. *'Cherche:' Do I strike you as the sort to be satisfied with trinkets? Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd taken advice from Virion! *'Frederick:' Ha! I'd be dead in the grave before I'd take counsel from that ill-behaved scallywa... Er, that is, from Virion! From LORD Virion, a fine and outstanding member of— *'Cherche:' Oh, shush. I know what Virion is like. Yes, he was once my liege, but he lost his domains and is no longer a lord. I'm my own woman now. I can go my separate way whenever I choose. *'Frederick:' And yet, you do not. *'Cherche:' Strange, isn't it? A Support *'Frederick:' Ah, Cherche. Perfect timing. Do you know where I might find Virion? *'Cherche:' No. And I wouldn't bother trying to look for him, either. Knowing him, he's off whispering sweet nonsense into some poor maid's ear. *'Frederick:' But we are to be marching soon! Will he be ready in time? *'Cherche:' Oh, probably. I'm getting his equipment ready as we speak. *'Frederick:' That is very loyal of you, especially considering what a cad he is. I think you could teach me a thing or two about serving one's lord! *'Cherche:' I told you, he is no longer my lord. And besides, you are the very paragon of loyal and chivalrous knighthood. None can compare to you when it comes to when it comes to knightly virtues. *'Frederick:' You are far to kind. Yet when I see how devoted you are, it humbles me somehow. *'Cherche:' How so? *'Frederick:' Hear me, Cherche. For a knight, loyalty is the primary virtue. But to what—or to whom—should it be directed? *'Cherche:' To the realm, I suppose. Your liege lord's domain. *'Frederick:' And what if that realm is destroyed? *'Cherche:' Well, er... *'Frederick:' The knight's vow of loyalty still holds, but it is directed not to the land. Nor is it a castle, or to a town. or any particular place. The vow is to the people who make up the realm. As a knight, you owe fealty to Virion and the smallfolk of his domain. You understand this and act accordingly. It is an honor to fight alongside you. *'Cherche:' Well, well! High praise indeed, coming from the famous Frederick! But in all seriousness, thank you. And may I say, it is an inestimable honor to fight in the same army as you. *'Frederick:' Then that we may both continue to fight bravely, and until victory! *'Cherche:' Shoulder to shoulder! S Support *'Cherche:' Frederick? In the last battle, you went to far trying to protect me. You almost let that Risen have a bite of your hide! *'Frederick:' I-I was merely careless! My training must have been insufficient. *'Cherche:' Normally, you'd dispatch such a foe without a thought, but you were distracted. Distracted, I say, by what was happening to me... *'Frederick:' I apologize for the error, milady. If a knight is to defend his charge, he must be able to see every threat and danger. *'Cherche:' I'm not your charge, and I'm asking you to forget about me and worry about yourself! *'Frederick:' I cannot, milady. *'Cherche:' And why not? *'Frederick:' Because you are as important to me as any prince or lord. *'Cherche:' Is this some kind of jest? *'Frederick:' I fear I don not joke, milady. I never did develop a skill for it. For how can a man as wretched as I find room in his heart for humor? *'Cherche:' Oh, don't be so melodramatic. *'Frederick:' Listen to me, Cherche. *'Cherche:' ...Yes? *'Frederick:' When we first came to know each other, it was as fellow knights and comrades. But as we fought, the bonds of friendship drew us closer together. So close, in fact, that I find myself thinking about you night and day. Cherche...will you do me the honor of accepting this? *'Cherche:' An engagement ring? *'Frederick:' A vow of love and loyalty, until death takes me from you. *'Cherche:' Why, Frederick! This is so gallant! ...Of course I accept! *'Frederick:' Splendid! Then I shall live and die a happy man! *'Cherche:' Oh, enough with the talk of dying. You're under MY protection now.... Oh, and Minerva, of course! With Virion With Stahl With Vaike C Support *'Vaike:' Egads, lady! That STINGS! *'Cherche:' Hush. That's how you know it's working. *'Vaike:' Your bedside manner could do with a bit of work. *'Cherche:' You're the one who tried to fight my poor wyvern, Minerva, with your bare hands! If I hadn't come along when I did— *'Vaike:' If you hadn't come along, I woulda won! I was just linin' up my finishin' blow. *'Cherche:' Is this when you were curled on the ground with your hands over your head? Or when you were running amok like a sad, headless chicken? *'Vaike:' H-hey! How long were you watchin' ol' Teach, anyway? *'Cherche:' Oh, look. Another cut. Let me just... *'Vaike:' YEEEEEE-OWCH! *'Cherche:' Hee hee! Now, the next time you fancy wrestling a wyvern, don't expect me to save you. Stay away from the stables unless you want to serve as Minerva's supper. *'Vaike:' Bah! That dumb lizard just got lucky. Next time I'll show her who's number one! *'Cherche:' ...Number one in her feed bowl, perhaps. B Support *'Cherche:' Vaike? What ar you doing to Minerva? *'Vaike:' Huh? Me? With Minerva? Well, I, uh... Oh, you mean THIS Minerva! ...Yeah, I ain't doin' nothin'. *'Cherche:' Then why are you crouched in the mud while she stands over you and drools? Down, Minerva! Down! ...That's a good wyvern. Why, I do elieve she's playing with you! I haven't seen her this excited since the time she brought down that wild griffon. *'Vaike:' Yeah, well, ya know how it is. Mutual respect grows when ya fight with folks and...all that. Ain't that right, Minerva? Har har har! *'Cherche:' Are you saying you've learned to communicate with my Minerva? This is really quite amazing. She's actually taken a shine to you! *'Vaike:' Yeah, but you're still number one in her book. *'Cherche:' Well, I'm glad you two are getting along. *'Vaike:' That's us, all right! Bosom buddies! Thicker'n thieves! Pals for life! *'Cherche:' ..... Just don't get TOO friendly with her. She's MY wyvern, remember? *'Vaike:' Wh-what? Har har! No! Ol' Teach wouldn't dream of it. *'Cherche:' ...Now will you please clamber out of the mud and come over here? You've picked up a few more scratches from your latest play session. *'Vaike:' You ain't gonna use more of that stingy stuff, are ya? *'Cherche:' We'll see... A Support *'Cherche:' So? How was your first experience riding on the back of a wyvern? *'Vaike:' It was amazin'! Everybody looks so tiny from up there! *'Cherche:' I'm astonished she trusts you enough to let you ride on her back. You two have truly formed a special bond. *'Vaike:' Well, I've been feedin' her and givin' her water and cleanin' out her stable, so... *'Cherche:' Is that so? Why, thank you, Vaike. *'Vaike:' Aw, it's my pleasure! Anythin' to help out a friend, right? ...Heh. I used to think wyverns were hideous lookin', but Minerva's just a big ol' puppy! *'Cherche:' It's true—they really are the most adorable creatures around! We've been together for over 10 years, and she's more beautiful than ever. *'Vaike:' Wait a second! You were ridin' Minerva back when you were a kid?! How's that possible? And where'd ya get her, anyway? *'Cherche:' I met her when I wondered into Wyvern Valley. *'Vaike:' Blisterin' behemoths! You entered that chasm of horror ALONE? As a KID?! *'Cherche:' I wanted to have an adventure. Minerva was just a baby then, with the cutest round eyes! *'Vaike:' That's...kind of amazin'. Okay, so you brought her home, right? What then? Didja fight duels to get to know each other or what? *'Cherche:' Not exactly. I was training to be a cleric at the time and used a very heavy staff. Whenever she misbehaved, I'd just bonk her on the head. Soon she was meek as a bunny, and I was riding her to school. *'Vaike:' That musta been a handful for your teachers... *'Cherche:' Ever since then, Minerva and I have been simply inseparable. Oh, I forgot—I also apologized for bonking her on the head. *'Vaike:' Beautiful, smart, funny, AND kind! You are some woman, Cherche! *'Cherche:' Sir, you should know that flattery will get you nowhere with me. *'Vaike:' It ain't flattery! It's the truth! Seriously. Ol' Teach ain't bright enough to think up flattery on the spot like that. S Support *'Vaike:' Heya, Cherche. *'Cherche:' Oh, hello, Vaike. Are you here to see Minerva? *'Vaike:' Nope. I'm here to see you. Actually, uh... I've kinda been usin' Minerva as an excuse for awhile now. I just like bein' around ya, ya know? You're smart, and funny, and... I dunno. I like it. *'Cherche:' So you made friends with Minerva in order to get closer to me? *'Vaike:' I wasn't tryin' to deceive ya or nothin'! I just couldn't think of a better plan. *'Cherche:' How delightful! *'Vaike:' Look, I... I kinda got ya somethin'. Ordered it special and everythin'. It's a ring. See, I was hopin' ya might... I dunno. Marry me? *'Cherche:' Why, that's very sweet, Vaike. But what about Minerva? *'Vaike:' Oh, she'd be part of the family, too! *'Cherche:' Are you sure you want the responsibility? Feed costs alone are a tremendous burden. You can't just let her fly around and pick up random animals off the hillsides. *'Vaike:' Oh, that ain't good. I've been lettin' her roast wild boars and stuff. But, uh, sure! If you want it, I'll buy her the finest wyvern chow around! *'Cherche:' Oh, and we'll need a house that has enough room for all three of us. *'Vaike:' Gods' beards! That's a huge house! I suppose I'll have to build it... But, uh, can it maybe wait until after the war? *'Cherche:' That should be fine. Oh, wait! Another thing... *'Vaike:' Monkey meat, there's MORE?! listen, I don't mind— *'Cherche:' Hee hee hee! I'm just joking, Vaike. ...About everything. As long as you promise to be kind to Minerva, that's all either of us needs. *'Vaike:' Well, that's a relief! I thought you were gonna make a pauper out of the Vaike! So will ya marry me, then? *'Cherche:' How could I possibly turn you down? Of course I will! *'Vaike:' Aw, ya just made me the happiest man in the realm! I can't wait to see Chrom's face when I tell him I'VE got the prettiest girl! *'Cherche:' Oh, Vaike. Minerva will be so pleased you said that about her! *'Vaike:' I wasn't talkin' about the wyvern... With Miriel C Support *'Cherche:' That's your claws trimmed. Now spread your wings so I can wash underneath... That's it. Good girl, Minerva! *''(Miriel appears)'' *'Miriel:' ...? *'Cherche:' Oh, hello, Miriel. How long have you been standing there staring at Minerva? You seem utterly entranced. Do you like wyverns? *'Miriel:' No. Not at all. *'Cherche:' Oh, all right... You don't have to be so blunt about it, you know. *'Miriel:' ...My apologies. I was absorbed in my observations and forgot others desire a modicum of tact. That wyvern you have there appears to comprehend human speech. *'Cherche:' She's a very smart girl. *'Miriel:' I've read reports which claimed that ancient dragons possessed the power of language. However, I'd not heart that living wyverns were capable of such feats. *'Cherche:' Well, sounds like you've stumbled upon the discovery of the century, then! *'Miriel:' Perhaps. Although it will still need to be peer-reviewed before publication. Will you allow me to continue observing the creature and further expand my thesis? *'Cherche:' Sure, we wouldn't mind that. Would we, Minerva? ...... She says that would be fine. ...She also likes your hat. *'Miriel:' Fascinating. B Support *'Miriel:' Now, Minerva. What's this? *'Cherche:' ...She says it's an apple. Did I tell you she loves apples? Her favorite snacks are live goats, but apples run a close second. *'Miriel:' I see. Tell me, Minerva, how old are you now? *'Cherche:' ...She says she just turned 20. *'Miriel:' Interesting. *'Cherche:' So, what do you say, Miriel? Ready to go public with the discovery of the century? *'Miriel:' No. I'm afraid I will have to rewrite my entire thesis based on new information. *'Cherche:' Oh? How so? *'Miriel:' It is clear the subject, Minerva, does in fact respond to human language. However, there is no causational evidence that she understands the words themselves. It is also evident that you and the beast share a special and unique bond. Most-like this connection enables a mutural grasp of thoughts, emotions, and intent. In conclusion, there is but one rational explanation for Minerva's apparent skill. The answer lies with you, rather than the wyvern. *'Cherche:' With...me? *'Miriel:' You are the only person able to engage in this direct communication. Other humans can no more talk to Minerva than to a lizard or squirrel. Rather than a talking wyvern, I believe I've discovered a human that speaks wyvern. *'Cherche:' That's not so special. Many humans say they can communicate with their pets. *'Miriel:' Hmm... I'd not considered it in such a light. Clearly more investigation is warranted. A Support *'Miriel:' Hmm. It appears that Cherche is absent today. *''(Minerva cries out)'' *'Miriel:' Two decibels louder and you would have caused permanent hearing loss, Minerva. I assume you are expressing displeasure caused from hunger, yes? I have an apple here in my sleeve. Would you like it? ...... ...... Could you please release my arm from your jaws before it is torn off? *''(Cherche appears)'' *'Cherche:' Minerva, stop that! Let go of her arm! Oh, I'm SO sorry, Miriel! Are you all right? *'Miriel:' I am fine. Clearly she meant no injury, elsewise I would be less the arm. *'Cherche:' Hee hee... *'Miriel:' I fail to see the humor in the situation. Were I a barrister, I could take you for all that you were worth. *'Cherche:' I'm sorry. I was just thinking how nice it is that you two have become friends. *'Miriel:' Friends? Do you think so? *'Cherche:' How did you know she was hungry otherwise? *'Miriel:' It was a logical assumption. ...Wait. No, it was not. Fascinating. Perhaps I am acquiring your knowledge of wyvernspeak? *'Cherche:' Nope. It just means that when you get to know a wyvern, you start to understand her. *'Miriel:' I'd not considered that such a thing might be possible for the layperson. *'Cherche:' Apparently so. *'Miriel:' How utterly fascinating! I must now expand my investigation to include myself as a subject. That is, if you will allow me to continue to interact with Minerva? In fact, I hope you will be my partner in what is becoming a fruitful field of inquiry! *'Cherche:' Well, it's not just up to me. *'Miriel:' Ah, of course. ...Minerva, will you continue to help in my research? *''(Minerva cries out)'' *'Miriel:' ...... I believe that was affirmative. *'Cherche:' It certainly was! With Kellam With Donnel With Lon'qu With Ricken C Support *'Ricken:' Hey, Cherche! Can I ask you for a big, humongous favor? *'Cherche:' Well, you can ask, but I can't make any promises. *'Ricken:' Can I pet your wyvern? *'Cherche:' What? *'Ricken:' Aw, nuts. I can't, right? I knew it... *'Cherche:' Hold now. I was just surprised, is all. You can pet her as much as you like. Minerva IS very cute. I'm surprised more people don't ask to play with her. *'Ricken:' Cute? More like utterly terrifying! *'Cherche:' Terrifying? MY Minerva? *'Ricken:' Er, uh, right! Cute it is, then! ...Also totally scary. *'Cherche:' Well, I suppose she is a little bit scary. But you still want to pet her anyway? *'Ricken:' Yep! I love animals. I'm like a monster whisperer or something. I've never touched a wyvern before, but I bet we'll be best friends anyway. In fact, I think I have the makings of a first-class wyvern rider! *'Cherche:' Oh, do you now? *'Ricken:' Yep! For a monster whisperer like me, riding a wyvern should be easy as pie! *'Cherche:' Ah, the arrogance of youth... B Support *'Ricken:' Thanks for letting me play with Minerva again today. *'Cherche:' Yes, she seems to be growing used to your visits. *'Ricken:' Yeah. I think I'm ready to get my own wyvern and become a wyvern rider! I mean, Minerva loves me, so I'm sure other wyverns would go crazy for me too! *'Cherche:' I'm going to be blunt because I want to save you future disappointment. If I wasn't around to calm Minerva, she likely would have eaten you by now. *'Ricken:' Soooo, what you're saying is, we're NOT forming a bond and becoming best pals? *'Cherche:' No, I'm afraid not. Why are you so fixated on becoming a wyvern rider anyway? *'Ricken:' I dunno. I guess because I feel kind of useless in battle. I mean, I can use magic and stuff, but that's all I'm really good at. So I thought maybe riding a wyvern would make me...more helpful. *'Cherche:' I understand you want to be an important part of the army. But the way to do that is to specialize in one particular area. Do you dislike your magic studies and training? *'Ricken:' No, I love it! *'Cherche:' Well, there's your answer. You should strive to be the greatest mage you can be! If you love what you do, you're already halfway to mastering it. *'Ricken:' Yeah, I guess you're probably right. Thanks for the advice, Cherche! A Support *'Ricken:' Hey, Cherche. Do you mind if I try touching Minerva again? *'Cherche:' Of course not. In fact, I probably don't even need to be there this time. She's taken quite a shine to you. *'Ricken:' Really? That's great! Maybe I won't ever be a wyvern rider, but at least I'll have a wyvern friend! *'Cherche:' And while we're on the topic, I'm sorry I spoke so negatively about your prospects. *'Ricken:' Hey, it's always better to hear the truth and make your peace, right? I have to learn to be stronger and more powerful so I can help everyone. Can't very well do that if I waste all my time chasing stupid dreams! *'Cherche:' I don't think it's stupid, Ricken. Just a tad unrealistic. *'Ricken:' My ultimate goal is to become Chrom's right-hand man and most trusted ally. His stalwart aide and the mightiest arrow in his quiver! Then maybe people will start looking up to me and my family. *'Cherche:' Do people disparage your family? But, I thought you were... *'Ricken:' What, a noble? Oh, sure. We've got fancy shields and a castle and all that. It's just that in recent years we've fallen on hard times, money-wise. *'Cherche:' So all your attempts at self-improvement are to uphold the honour of your house? ...Perhaps I haven't given you enough credit, Ricken. *'Ricken:' Aw, shucks. It's not like I've actually done anything yet. S Support With Gaius C Support *'Cherche:' Hello, Gaius. Where are you sneaking off to? *'Gaius:' Just taking a quick stroll around the perimeter. I want to make sure there aren't any enemies sneaking up on us. *'Cherche:' Such diligence should help us all sleep easier at night. *'Gaius:' Heh, first time a lady's ever said THAT to me. ...Still, thanks. *'Cherche:' Of course. You're a seasoned rogue and a man of the world. I envy your experience. I honestly believe you are one of the most important cogs in the Shepherd machine! *'Gaius:' Never been called a cog before, either. But thanks again. *'Cherche:' Which is why I want to put that worldly experience and wisdom to better use. *'Gaius:' ...Yep. Right on schedule. *'Cherche:' What do you mean? *'Gaius:' You don't butter up a guy like that unless you want something. *'Cherche:' My but you ARE a sharp one. ...And I meant that sincerely. Well, I might as well get on with it. I've been hearing rumors about you. *'Gaius:' Oh? Do tell. *'Cherche:' I hear you're planning to sneak away from camp and abandon the Shepherds. *'Gaius:' I see. So you came all the way out here to see if I'd do a runner. *'Cherche:' I had to know if the rumors were true. *'Gaius:' Look, the next time you have a question about my motivations, just ask. I like a compliment as much as the next guy, but we could've saved a lot of time here. *'Cherche:' You're not angry? *'Gaius:' All part of being a thief. If I got burned every time someone spied on me, I wouldn't last a week. *'Cherche:' I see. Well, in the future, I shall be certain not to let you discover me. *'Gaius:' Wouldn't it be easier to just stop spying on me? *'Cherche:' Hee hee. I'm not too sure about that... B Support *'Gaius:' Where'd you get that, Cherche? *'Cherche:' This spear? I purchased it from a traveling smith the other day. *'Gaius:' You mean One-Eyed Mort? Ha! I'd steer clear of that trickster. I've seen theater troupes that wouldn't use the gear he sells. *'Cherche:' Now that you mention it, it is rather crudely constructed. I suspect I'll need a replacement in the not-too-distant future. *'Gaius:' Tell you what. Why don't I lend you mine for a spell, and I'll try to fix that one up. *'Cherche:' You can use a forge? *'Gaius:' I've been around the block a time or two. *'Cherche:' Thank you. You really are a most useful man to have around. *'Gaius:' Hey, you're the one who has to hold the front line in battle. If your weapon falls apart, who'll save me from being poked full of holes? *'Cherche:' So your helping me is just enlightened self-interest? *'Gaius:' Nothing more, nothing less. *'Cherche:' You'd like me to think that, wouldn't you? And yet, I wager that beneath your gruff exterior hides a heart of gold! *'Gaius:' Look, just give me the spear. *'Cherche:' I look forward to seeing your handiwork. *'Gaius:' And I look forward to showing it to you. A Support *'Cherche:' Gaius, would you mind taking a look at my armor? *'Gaius:' ...Whoa. Did you take on a whole company in this stuff or what? A fix like this is out of my league, sorry to say. Better take it to a professional and see what he says. *'Cherche:' Oh. Well, thank you anyway. *'Gaius:' You impress me, Cherche. I mean it. Very few people have the courage to throw themselves into battle like you. *'Cherche:' I'd not call it courage so much as simple self-preservation. Truth be told, I hate all this fighting. *'Gaius:' Yet you're always in the thick of it. *'Cherche:' This war has scattered my family and friends, Driven them from their homes. Unless we see this through, none of us will ever go home again. *'Gaius:' Is that what you're fighting for? To be reunited with friends and family? *'Cherche:' If we lose, I might never see them again, and I can't bear that prospect. So long as I still have strength to bear a weapon, I shall stand and fight. *'Gaius:' People all have their reasons, don't they? *'Cherche:' And what of you, Gaius? You seem a pragmatic man above all else. Am I safe in assuming you fight for survival in place of a greater cause? *'Gaius:' More or less. *'Cherche:' It's more than reason enough, Gaius. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to find that armorer. *''(Cherche leaves)'' *'Gaius:' ...You know, I USED to think it was reason enough. Cherche has family waiting for her. She has a home to go back to. And if she dies, a whole lot of folks are going to feel it... Well, cripes. I guess I know what I gotta do... S Support *'Gaius:' That last scrap was touch and go for a while, huh? *'Cherche:' For you, perhaps. You were so intent on protecting me, you almost got killed. I thought you were fighting to survive. What inspired this new found recklessness? *'Gaius:' Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to start indulging in pointless heroics. But I've got a new mission now, see? I just... I want to make sure you make it home. *'Cherche:' It's wonderful to have such a stalwart champion, but I'm loath to see you hurt. So if you can stop hurling yourself in front of blows meant for me, I'd appreciate it. *'Gaius:' I'll try to be a shade more careful. How's that? *'Cherche:' I don't understand, Gaius. Why the sudden interest in my welfare? I'd always assumed you thieves didn't go much for altruism. *'Gaius:' It's not altruism if you care about the person. *'Cherche:' What do you mean? *'Gaius:' It means... Well, it's like... Look, I don't know. I'm not much good at giving fancy speeches. Maybe this'll explain things better. *'Cherche:' ...A ring? Gaius, did you craft this? *'Gaius:' Yeah, I did. See, I just... I thought I could protect you better if we were married. I know us thieves have a poor record when it comes to honesty, right? But this is from the heart, Cherche. I'm all in for you, if you'll have me. *'Cherche:' I... I believe you, Gaius. You've repaired my weapons, acted as my shield, and fought bravely by my side. How could I say no? *'Gaius:' Now that's what a sly dog like me likes to hear! *'Cherche:' I must say, It's pleasant to have such a frank conversation with you. *'Gaius:' Well, we could have done this earlier if you weren't so intent on spying on me. *'Cherche:' Yes. I believe I owe you an apology for that. *'Gaius:' Already forgiven. With Gregor With Nowi C Support *'Nowi:' Hee hee! Yaaaaaay! Minerva! One more time! One more time! *'Cherche:' I'm glad you and Minerva are having so much fun together, Nowi. But maybe it's time to stop wrestling and give Minerva a break. Minerva is powerful, yes, but you're a formidable foe yourself in dragon form. *'Nowi:' Oh, right. Sorry, Minerva! Did I tire you out? *'Cherche:' Poor Nowi. You still want to play, don't you? *'Nowi:' It's okay. I don't mind. Well, maybe I mind a little, but if Minerva is pooped, I'll just have to be patient. *'Cherche:' Perhaps I could take the place of Minerva? *'Nowi:' Are you crazy? I'm a dragon! I'll smoosh you into a paste! *'Cherche:' Oh, I don't know about that. I once bested Minerva, after all. *'Nowi:' What, really? *'Cherche:' Really. So you don't have to worry about scratching me with those claws, young lady. *'Nowi:' Hee hee! All right, then! Here I come! With Libra C Support *'Libra:' I say... Was that the lonesome cry of a wyvern? ...... Heavens, I do believe it's getting closer. ...Yes, there it is. My, look at all those razor-sharp teeth. *'Cherche:' Minerva, stop that howling! We've heard quite enough already. I'm sorry if she startled you, Libra. ...Although, you don't seem very startled, actually. *'Libra:' Oh, it hardly bothers me, I've had plenty of past opportunities to grow used to it. *'Cherche:' You must be a seasoned adventurer, to be so complacent about wyverns! *'Libra:' Well, not wyverns specifically. But I have tangled with the occasional fell beast. Tell me, though. Is it not difficult to teach a wyvern to obey you? *'Cherche:' Well, Minerva is not my servant, Libra. She's family. If she obeys me, it's because she chooses to do so. *'Libra:' A wyvern treated as family? *'Cherche:' Is that so strange? *'Libra:' Well, I don't mean to judge you, milady, but frankly, yes. It does seem a bit strange. I didn't even think it possible to forge bonds between such disparate races. But I am glad to see it. Such open thinking embodies the word of the Ylissean faith. *'Cherche:' Oh, now you're just flattering me. *'Libra:' Flattery is a sin, milady. I would not dream to using it. But you have inspired me to follow your wonderful example. I, too, shall seek out a member of another species and attempt to befriend it! *''(Libra leaves)'' *'Cherche:' ...I hope he knows what he's doing. B Support *'Libra:' You and I shall be wonderful friends, even if you don't understand human speech! What does such a trifle matter when we are building a bridge between our very hearts? *'Cherche:' Libra? Are you speaking to that mole? *'Libra:' We are establishing a connection, milady. A meeting of the minds, if you will. *'Cherche:' ...... Going well, is it? *'Libra:' Difficult to say. I have no way to tell what the creature is actually thinking. I don't suppose you would have any advice in this arena? *'Cherche:' Not much, I'm afraid. Minerva is very good at making her feelings known. Whereas you are essentially talking to a furry beanbag. *'Libra:' *Sigh* This is harder than it looks... *'Cherche:' Well, if you like, you could try making friends with Minerva. You'd like that, wouldn't you, girl? *''(Minerva cries out)'' *'Libra:' Gods save us! She sounds enraged! *'Cherche:' Oh no, that was her happy howl. Enraged is more...snippy. She's taken quite a liking to you. Not many can look at her without trembling in fear. *'Libra:' I appreciate the vote of confidence. *'Cherche:' See? You two are friends already, and you haven't even started yet! *'Libra:' Well, if you're sure Minerva would not mind... *'Cherche:' Not at all. And I'll be here to help out with advice and such whenever you need it. ...Or if she tries to eat you. But I doubt that'll happen. *'Libra:' I should hope not! With Henry C Support *'Cherche:' Oh, hello, Henry. Have you come by to pet Minerva? *'Henry:' Sure have! She's as cute as a button, that one. ...Well, if buttons were cute. We had wyverns in Plegia, you know, and also the occasional fell beast. But we didn't have a single wyvern that was as pretty as Minerva. *'Cherche:' You're very astute. Not many humans realize how beautiful she is. They think wyverns all look the same, but people like you and I know better! *'Henry:' Yeah, it's sad that some folk can't tell the difference from one animal to the next. I mean, pegasi, wyverns, dogs, birds... They're all as different as you and me! *'Cherche:' You must really love animals. *'Henry:' Yep! I make four-legged friends wherever I go! And even some two-legged ones. I'm also pals with a three-legged bear, but that's a story for another time. *'Cherche:' I only hope you and I can become such fast friends one day. Now, why don't you slowly approach Minerva and try scratching her ear? *'Henry:' All right, here goes! Hey there, Miss Wyvern! I'm Henry. Nice to meetcha! *''(Minerva cries out)'' *'Henry:' Yowza! Sh-she tried to bite me! Look, I'm bleeding! Mmm, blood... *'Cherche:' Minerva! What's gotten into you?! B Support *'Cherche:' Henry, I'm sorry about the other day, when Minerva almost...bit your hand off. She was terribly excited about something, but I'm not sure what. *'Henry:' Aw, it's fine. I bet I just give off some kind of animal aura. Or maybe she thought I was a big ham? I do smell kind of ham-like. *'Cherche:' In any case, I gave her a stern talking to. I don't think it'll happen again. I hope you won't hold it against her, and that you're still willing to be friends. *'Henry:' Are you kidding? Of course! Minerva and I are going to be besties for sure! *'Cherche:' I know everyone is fond of Minerva, but you seem especially attracted to her. *'Henry:' Well, when I was young, my best friend in the entire world was a giant wolf. My parents ignored me most of the time, so that wolf became my whole family. Then one day she came to visit me, and some hunters in the village... (wears a pained facial expression) They shot her full of arrows. Killed her on the spot. *'Cherche:' ...Th-that's terrible! *'Henry:' But they paid... Oh, how they paid... They paid in BLOOD. Er, but yes. None of my magic could bring my beautiful wolf friend back. So I guess that's why I hang out with you and Minerva. 'Cause it reminds me. *'Cherche:' We can never replace your wolf, but Minerva and I would love to be friends with you. In fact, we were just about to go and fly a patrol around the camp. If you have nothing else to do, you're more than welcome to join us. *'Henry:' You mean, you'll let me ride on Minerva's back?! In the SKY?! Holy horsefeathers, yes! Please let me come! *'Cherche:' Great. This will be lots of fun! A Support *'Henry:' Cherche? Do you mind if I pet Minerva a little bit? *'Cherche:' Of course not. I was wondering if you were going to come by today. *'Henry:' I know I'm here a lot, but I always feel safe and happy when I'm with Minerva. *'Cherche:' ...So now that you're here, Henry, I hope you'll let me ask you something. You're always smiling and laughing and acting as if you hadn't a care in the world. Yet, you never seem to make friends with people or allow them to get close. ...Even me. *'Henry:' What? You think so? Nya ha ha! I'm not like that at all! *'Cherche:' There you go with that laugh again. It just sounds so hollow... I wonder if it's even possible for someone to be your true friend? *'Henry:' Sheesh, Cherche. It's not like that! We're already friends! Anyway, I'm glad we had that chat, but are we going on patrol today? I want to fly on Minerva's back again! *'Cherche:' ...No. Not today. I think it's best if you don't see her for a while. *'Henry:' Wha—?! *'Cherche:' I'm very happy that you like Minerva and you two get along so well. But I think you need to spend more time with human friends—namely, me. So I'm going to carry out my patrol on foot, and you're coming with me. *'Henry:' Huh. Well, all right. If that's what you want, it's fine by me! *'Cherche:' Good. Let's go, shall we? *'Henry:' Forwaaaaaard, march! S Support *'Henry:' Welcome back, Cherche! How was today's patrol? *'Cherche:' Uneventful. Did you come out here to meet me? *'Henry:' I figured the old dogs would be barking, so I brought a homemade bunion slave. *'Cherche:' Why, thank you, Henry! But how did you know? *'Henry:' We've been on so many patrols together, I've memorized your whole routine. After this, you'll put a cold towel on your head and drink a cup of hot elderberry tea. *'Cherche:' It's quite remarkable how much more attention you pay to other people now. *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! Yeah, I know. And it's all thanks to you! *'Cherche:' In any case, I'm pleased that we've become good friends. *'Henry:' Actually...being friends is nice and everything, but I want more. We spend so much time together, I'm thinking we should make it official. *'Cherche:' Er, make what official? *'Henry:' Aw, come on. You've been around the carousel before. You know what I mean! So here. This is for you. *'Cherche:' ...A ring? Henry, are you—? *'Henry:' You've been really good to me, Cherche. More than just a good friend. Going on patrols together is fun and all, but I want to see you ALL the time. So, I was thinking we could, you know...get hitched. What do you think? *'Cherche:' Goodness, Henry, but this is sudden. However, I have found myself...thinking about you a lot lately. Ever since we met, I've wanted to know the real man behind that jolly facade. And this would be a chance to do just that. Very well, Henry, I accept your proposal! *'Henry:' Fantastic! This is great, Cherche! You and me are gonna be a family! *'Cherche:' ...I think you're forgetting someone. *'Henry:' Who, Chrom? Well, I guess he can be involved somehow, but that seems... Oh, you mean Minerva! Nya ha ha! I almost forgot! Yeah, of course! Minerva'll be a part of the family, too! *'Cherche:' ...Was your first thought really CHROM?! With Gerome (Son) C Support *'Gerome:' Minerva, you looks so sad and woebegone. I suppose it's my fault, isn't it? If it wasn't for me, you'd be living a life of tranquility in Wyvern Valley. I'm sorry that I've dragged you into yet another terrible war. ...Hmm? What's that? That's not why you're sad? ...Ah, yes. I understand completely. Your original mistress is alive in this time, and you pine for her hand on the reins. *'Cherche:' ...That's not it either. *'Gerome:' Ch-Cherche?! *'Cherche:' Minerva is worried about you. Don't you see that forlorn look in her eyes? *'Gerome:' Minerva, is that true? *'Cherche:' I sense a powerful bond of trust and friendship between you. Heh, it seems you've been doing a fine job of looking after each other. *'Gerome:' We must not be that close if I can't even understand what she's trying to tell me... Come, Minerva. Let's go. *'Cherche:' Tsk. So impatient... B Support *'Cherche:' Gerome, might I have a word? *'Gerome:' If you must. *'Cherche:' What is this attitude of yours? Must you always turn a cold shoulder to me? *'Gerome:' I did not pass through time to make bosom companions on the other side. And I especially did not come here to make friends with you. *'Cherche:' Yes, charming and pleasant as ever... Well, I actually came here to talk about Minerva, not us. I have a request. *'Gerome:' What is it? *'Cherche:' You handle the reins superbly... I was hoping you'd teach me what you know. *'Gerome:' I have nothing to teach you. I just sit in the saddle and follow Minerva's lead. *'Cherche:' Oh, hogwash. I've seen how you two swoop and dance in the sky. Plus you handle the lance with such verve! A skilled rider like yourself has a great deal to teach me. *'Gerome:' How skilled could I be to still fall victim to the cruel whims of fate? ...How skilled could I be when I was unable to protect those I loved? *'Cherche:' Sometimes, no matter how strong you are, you cannot change destiny on your own. But you know that, don't you? That's why you've taken up arms in our cause. *'Gerome:' ...Yes, it's true. By joining you, I hope to accomplish what I could not alone. *'Cherche:' Then you must teach me. If for not my sake, then for your own cause. *'Gerome:' I...I cannot deny there is a truth to your words. Very well... A Support *'Cherche:' Thank you for your time, Gerome. Training is always better with a partner. Especially one as skilled as you. *'Gerome:' I learned much from you as well, Cherche. Your aerial tactics are second to none. *'Cherche:' Did you call me Cherche then, too? back in your own time, I mean. *'Gerome:' It...matters not. *'Cherche:' Who DID you inherit this surliness from? Was it me or your father? *'Gerome:' You would know better than me. My parents were gone long before I could build any meaningful memories. *'Cherche:' I...I didn't know that. *'Gerome:' They spent their time helping smallfolk in one corner of the land or another. I waited for them, of course. Waited for the day that they might come home to me. ...But only Minerva returned. *'Cherche:' ...I'm so very sorry. *'Gerome:' People everywhere grieved for the heroes and honored their noble sacrifice. But I didn't want heroes. I wanted a father and a mother... *'Cherche:' I swear to you, Gerome, that won't happen this time. I'll never leave you. *'Gerome:' I know. After all, that's why I'm here—to change fate so you won't have to. This time, I'll make sure you survive. This time, we'll be together... With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Game Script Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs